The Life of a Mute
by Sesshomaru's wildfire
Summary: Kagome has lost everything in the final battle and locks up her emotions and voice. 'If i care for nothing then i cant get hurt'. Can the lord of the west release her emotions and help her find her voice? Being removed
1. Silent meetings

_**The life of a mute**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**Silent meetings **_

Kagome had just lost everything in the final battle with Naraku, he was dead. So were Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku, Inuyasha and Kikyo even the well was destroyed. But she did not shed a tear, instead she walked thought a forest calmly and locked the door on her feelings. She can't get hurt if she cares for nothing. Nor will she speak another word, she just walked forward.

Kagome heard rustling in the bushes but she didn't stop or speed up.

'_I am ready to face my death; nothing holds me to this world anymore_' Kagome didn't flinch as she heard snap of a twig. She saw a light up ahead and just kept walking. Soon she entered a clearing, she looked around. In the center of the clearing was a fire sitting by the fire was a small toad demon and a taiyoukai with silver hair and golden eyes that were watching her. Suddenly a small girl wearing a checkered orange and white kimono busted into the clearing. The little girl had brown eyes and black hair in a small side pony tail.

"Kagome-Chan" squealed the young girl and she ran to Kagome and attached herself to her leg. "Rin missed you" the young girl said excitedly, Kagome nodded once as her gaze returned to the taiyoukai. He watched her, returning her emotionless face, yet his eyes revealed his curiosity but hers were cold and her body no longer held emotion. Rin let go of Kagome's legs and the emotionless woman just kept walking and didn't look back.

'_How odd that is the Miko that my half brother travels with yet she is cold and holds no joy_'

An hour after Sesshomaru had seen the Miko he was walking around in the forest for Rin and Jaken were asleep and he was getting restless. Suddenly the scent of blood hit his nose and he stopped

'_That's the miko's blood_'

'_Uh_ _what do I care….but Rin likes the Miko and would be sad if she died_' with that thought Sesshomaru ran to the smell of blood. He came to another clearing were their were a group of bandits they were laughing as they pushed Kagome around. Sesshomaru saw all the cuts and burses all over her body; Kagome was thrown against a tree, her mouth went wide to scream but no sound came out. Kagome hit the ground and Sesshomaru launched his attack. No man was left alive; Sesshomaru walked over to the Miko and crouched beside her.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked as he laid her on her back. Sesshomaru laid her head down gently and when he took his hand from the back of her head it was covered in blood.

'She is bleeding badly…I have to get her to a healer' Sesshomaru stood with the Miko in his arms. He summoned the youkai cloud under his feet and sped towards his castle.

After arriving and taking Kagome to his healer and a sighed her the room beside Rin's. Before returning to get his companions.

Sesshomaru arrived at the castle after sun rise with Rin, Jaken and ah-un to the news that the Miko had already awoken. Sesshomaru was relived by this and went to see her. He knocked on the door and opened it after he received no answer. The Miko was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. Her eyes flicked from the ceiling to the taiyoukai but went back the roof. She closed her eyes and pretended to be trying to get to sleep.

"What happened to you human?" Sesshomaru asked in an emotionless tone

"…"

"Answer me human" and Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him as the lock held. Sesshomaru flexed his claws threateningly but her eyes never left his face. Sesshomaru watched as she looked back at the ceiling again. Becoming rather annoyed, he span on his heel and left the room.

It had been a week since the Miko had arrived and she was now healed. Sesshomaru summoned her to his study, she didn't knock of speak a word before she entered the study but Sesshomaru had smelt her coming. He offered her a seat and she sat.

"Tell me Miko, you could have defended yourself yet you took their wrath, why is that?" Sesshomaru asked the young woman. After a minute and she didn't reply he became annoyed. 'why does she not speak to me…is she afraid, no there is no fear coming off of her, come to think of it she hasn't spoken a word since I saw her in the clearing…she's a mute' Sesshomaru sighed and picked up a piece of paper and a quill.

"If you do not wish to speak then write what you wish to say" Sesshomaru said and handed her the quill and paper. She didn't delay in writing her answer to him, once she finished writing she stood and handed him the paper and quill and turned and walked from the room. Sesshomaru watched her go, once the door was shut he looked down at the paper and saw three words that confused him more than any other.

**_I've stopped trying_**

So what do you think?

I wrote this for Amber's Arrow I read your story and got this idea.

Hugs and kisses

**_Sesshomaru's Wildfire_**


	2. I wish to see her smile

**_The Life of a Mute_**

_**Chapter two**_

_**I wish to see her Smile**_

Hiei's Cute Girl

Worry not i have about 6 chapters already but i wont past them all at the same time but i will post every few days

kagomes pup

Im glad you like it. me? i Love this story and write it more than any other

Lass

Fear not i will update again soon 

kitsune thief

Oh thank you i will finish it but not for a while Fear not i will update again soon

Yanee

dont worry my chapters may be short but i am a fast writer and will updat every few days unless i get a delay

Child of the Silvery Moon

More is coming your way 

corral's lifeRKIN

He he im glad you like it, Deep? hu maybe. well i will write as fast as i can so you find out.

Kagome spent her days in the library and in her room; she would join Sesshomaru and Rin for dinner. Kagome never spoke but would have a small written conversation with Sesshomaru when needed. Sesshomaru had a blank book made for her to carry with her to use rather then talk. Kagome never said a word to anyone, and only used her note book to speak to Sesshomaru.

Kagome sighed as she read her twentieth book since she had arrived, she stood.

'Maybe I'll go get another book and read in the garden' Kagome knew she wouldn't be disturbed for Rin was still in her lessons. So Kagome went to the library across from Sesshomaru's study. She walked into the library to see Sesshomaru sitting behind his desk. He looked up at her and smiled, Kagome resisted the erg to return the gesture.

"Just who I needed to see" Sesshomaru said happily. Kagome wrote in her blank book _'**why**'_ Sesshomaru smiled

"I thought you would like to help with a new battle plan" Sesshomaru said gesturing to the figures and map before him. Kagome nodded and helped Sesshomaru with his battle plan all afternoon.

And so the days went on. Until one morning Kagome woke to the sound of sobbing. She opened her eyes and saw Rin at the end of the bed crying. Kagome sat up and Rin looked up, her eyes puffy and her face red. Kagome tilted her head to one side and looked at the child, who crawled over to her and cuddled into her chest. Kagome put her arms around the small child and let her cry.

"Kagome-Chan Lord Koga is here and he said Shippo-Chan was killed" the 5 year old wept and the lock cracked but stubbornly stayed were it was. Kagome pushed Rin back and stood up and left the room. Kagome walked to Sesshomaru's study she didn't knock but opened the door and walked in. Sesshomaru and Koga both looked up at the young Miko.

"Kagome!" Koga exclaimed and ran to her and gave her a hug, Kagome nether returned it of changed her facial expression but inside the lock cracked again and she knew it wouldn't last long.

"I'm sorry about your friends" Koga said as he continued to hug her. That did it and her eyes burst into life anger, annoyance, Embarrassment, but mainly sorrow for the loss of her friends. Sesshomaru wonted to comfort her now that he could; he admitted he wonted to heal her heart as Rin had healed his, now he wanted to give his love to her.

Despite the fact that her lock was broken, she still didn't speak a word, but she returned Koga's hug now.

Her eyes sparkled with tears that she wouldn't shed. Sesshomaru watched as Koga pulled back and looked at her.

"Are you ok?" Koga asked and Kagome nodded but didn't show her emotions on her face. "Are you sure?" Kagome nodded again "Why aren't you talking?" Kagome looked away and Sesshomaru stepped in.

"She went mute when her friends died, and until now hasn't shown emotions" Sesshomaru said watching Kagome fondly making her blush.

Koga nodded Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and pointed to the door.

"Ok I'll see you at dinner" Sesshomaru said and she walked out.

"Someone has a crush" Koga teased (I know its 20th century but I couldn't think of another word, I mean who would say 'someone has an attraction' feh yea right)

Sesshomaru didn't answer but sat back down at his desk and continued to work on the scroll they were working on. Koga got the point and didn't ask again.

Kagome was in her room that night looking out to the balcony, the one emotion she didn't miss, boredom. The wind picked up outside trying to calm their mistress. Kagome smiled and stepped out onto the balcony, she was an air bender. The wind whipped around her lovingly and she laughed. The winds danced to the sound of their mistress laughter. Kagome didn't notice the amber eyes watching her from the balcony of his room. Kagome sat on the rail of the balcony with her legs over the side and the wind caressing her hair as she smiled lovingly at it. Kagome pushed off the balcony and fell. Sesshomaru was shocked and was about to react when the wind wiped wild around her and slowed her fall so she landed gracefully on the ground. Kagome started to run and laugh as she played with the wind. Sesshomaru jumped from the balcony and landed soundlessly. He walked to the young Miko who was playing with her element. Sesshomaru smiled up at the moon. 'Moonlight' his element, his body began to glow as the inner powder of the moon was revealed inside his body. Shards of light encircled his body as he walked towards the Miko. Kagome smiled at him as the wind wiped around him threateningly. Kagome wanted to talk to him but her voice was sealed, she knew when she sealed it that the key was lost and hard to find. Kagome looked at her hands to see she had forgotten her book. She smiled as the wind whipped away from Sesshomaru and raced to her room to retrieve it. The book was in her hand within seconds, Kagome stretched her hand out to the wind lovingly and it whirled around her hand. Kagome walked to stand beside Sesshomaru and wrote something down.

**_What are you doing here?_** Sesshomaru smiled

"I wanted to spend time with you"

_**Why I'm nothing special**_

With that Kagome left the book in his hand and walked further into garden with downcast eyes. The wind roughing her Sleeping Kimono slightly as the wind tried to comfort her. Sesshomaru wished to comfort her too but didn't know what to do. Suddenly what looked like fire flies shot from Sesshomaru's chest and encircled Kagome, the fireflies started to sprinkle dist on her and it turned her hair silver like the moon. Sesshomaru watched as she turned to look at him. Sesshomaru smiled as the fireflies shot back into his chest. Sesshomaru smiled and walked over to her to her. He encircled her waist with his arms (she returned it when he was traveling with the group before the battle with Naraku)

"You're special to me Kagome" Sesshomaru said and kissed her forehead, Kagome smiled weakly up are him but quickly diverted her eyes from looking into his.

'_It's a lost cause to love, I will not be broken again_' and with that thought Kagome pushed back from Sesshomaru and walked back to the castle.

'S_he is so set not to love, for fear of loss and heart break, I must prove to her I will not hurt her' _Sesshomaru thought as he too returned to the castle.

(Kagome controls the element wind. Her only friend they the wind loves her and respects her. The wind wiped around her affectingly and cushioned her fall)


	3. Why cant the past stay there

_**The life of a mute **_

_**Chapter three**_

_**Why can't the past stay there**_

_**Declaimer: I do not own the Inu gang **_

The days continued on, Sesshomaru would use every chance he could to talk to Kagome. Yet she continued her silent, but despite her silent protests Sesshomaru spent most of his day with her ether in the garden of helping him with work. And without her knowledge she got closer to Sesshomaru. Rin would now play with Kagome after her lessons and Kagome cared if the child was sad or happy. Today she sat on the wooden seat in the garden beside Sesshomaru and watched Rin pick flowers. Kagome now never left her room without her book and never ever past up the opportunity to write to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smiled over at the young girl at his side who was happily drawing in her book. He looked at the picture and saw it was him. Kagome felt him looking and snapped the book shut quickly. Kagome just watched Rin pick flowers with Jaken until the silent was disturbed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, lady Kagome" Koga said from behind them, Sesshomaru turned his head in acknowledgment. Kagome just continued to watch Rin without showing she even heard him. Sesshomaru and Koga exchanged a look of worry.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said and pit a hand softly on her arm. Kagome jumped and looked at him as If she just noticed him there. She tipped her head to one side, in the weeks Sesshomaru had learned to read her body language, she was curious as to why he interrupted her.

"Lord Koga is leaving now would you like to say goodbye" Sesshomaru asked, Kagome nodded and looked behind her to see Koga. Kagome smiled and got up and walked over to him. She gave him a hug and a small kiss on the cheek, Sesshomaru felt a stab of jealousy but quickly let it go. Kagome waved to Sesshomaru and walked back to the castle. Sesshomaru smiled and stood.

"Know my doors are always open to you lord Koga" Sesshomaru said and shook his hand

"Thank you lord Sesshomaru, and try not to get jealous" Koga said

"Ill try" Sesshomaru said smiling at his long time friend

"Tootles" Koga said and ran off using his youkai speed.

It was late at night that night; Sesshomaru had sent Rin to bed. He was standing on the hill by the castle looking over his land. He was thinking of a way to get the girl to start to speak again. Kagome's scent hit his nose and he knew she was trying to sneak up on him. When she came closer he turned around to face her, Kagome had a huge grin on her face, jumped forward and tackled him to the ground. Sesshomaru laughed as they lay on the grass, Kagome had her face buried in his chest as she giggled. She pushed off of him and sat beside him as he sat up.

"And why would you do that?" Sesshomaru asked curiously and Kagome shrugged. At this point Sesshomaru noticed the book in her hand and smiled.

"You planed on seeing me then?" Sesshomaru asked and she blushed light and nodded.

"Is there a reason?" Kagome opened her mouth to speak but when no sound came out she closed it again and nodded.

'_That was so close, but why didn't she speak_' Sesshomaru thought.

"Can I know the reason?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome nodded and started writing.

_**I went to the village today and the women were saying really bad things about me.**_

"Like what?"

**_That I was useless and couldn't even finish the Shikon No Tama, so I decided I'm going shard hunting and going to finish what I started._**

"No Kagome, what if you get hurt or even killed"

**_Sesshomaru my life was doomed from the start I'm just helping destiny along._**

"Kagome if destiny wished for your death you would have been killed by those bandits"

**_I already care too much about you and Rin, I wont set myself up for heart break. _**

"I would never break your heart" Sesshomaru stated and pulled her into his embrace "I would never hurt you" Kagome just let him hold her; she stopped fighting and accepted to let destiny run her course. The wind whipped lovingly around the pair showing its approval. Kagome sighed and relaxed into his hold. Sesshomaru smiled and pulled back slightly and kissed her forehead. She smiled and snuggled into his chest. They stayed there looking over the land, content in each others arms. Kagome who was leaning on Sesshomaru's chest fell it a peaceful sleep, the first one since her friends were killed. Sesshomaru smiled lovingly at the girl in his arms as he stood and returned to the castle.

Sesshomaru placed her on her futon and smiled at her. He was about to turn to leave when Kagome mouthed 'Sesshomaru' but not a word past her lips. He looked at her sadly. She seemed to want to speak so badly but her voice is trapped.

"Don't worry Kagome I will set your voice free"


	4. The smile that graced her lips

_**The life of a mute **_

_**Chapter four **_

_**The smile that graced her lips**_

**_

* * *

Child of the Silvery Moon  
2005-11-07  
ch 3, signed_**

Wow are you sugar high, oh well thanks for the review and keep on laughing

InuKa and Siane  
2005-11-06  
ch 3, signed

Thanks for the review and those deep words 'So sweet'

corral's lifeRKIN  
2005-11-06  
ch 3, signed

There is more and it would be posted by now if my account would friggen work

shadowhawk00  
2005-11-06  
ch 3, signed

Fear not i will upbate more offten for i am super RIN, yahoo! yay me

Demonic Angelz  
2005-11-06  
ch 3, signed

Oh i know and i love it when he's sweet, i love the sess and kag thing

kagomes pup  
2005-11-06  
ch 3, signed

Yo, I'm glad you like the story and yes my dear sessy will be a shard hunter

Lass  
2005-11-06  
ch 3, signed

I hope you like my chose of storyline, Thank you

Hiei's Cute Girl  
2005-11-06  
ch 3, signed

fear not i am super Rin

sacredtree1999  
2005-11-05  
ch 3, signed

Thanks for the review i will not fail you, lol that rhyms

SexySesshoumaru  
2005-11-05  
ch 3, signed

Fear not i only updated late coz my account was bogen

**_Declaimer: I do not own the Inu gang _**

Sesshomaru was in his study reading scrolls and being very board. When Kagome burst unto his study, she looked franticly around then ran and hid behind him. Sesshomaru was about to ask what was wrong when Rin ran into the room. 'Kagome is a bad influence on her'

"No far, I said Sesshomaru's study was barlies only coz I thought you didn't know where it was" Rin complained Kagome popped her head out from behind Sesshomaru and stuck her tongue out. Rin scoffed and crossed her arms. "How immature" Kagome glared at Sesshomaru. She jumped up but before she could do anything the crystal doors that lead to the balcony were flung open. The wind whirled around the study and scattered the papers everywhere. Sesshomaru sat calmly as he watched Kagome's curious face turn to shock. She glances at the taiyoukai before running to the balcony and jumping off.

"Rin go to your room, I will come get you when I return" And with that Sesshomaru followed Kagome who was already exiting the castle.

'Please follow me Sesshomaru' Kagome thought as she ran. The wind scooped her up and saw what the wind had told her. The village had been destroyed 'how did this happen' the wind whipped around her and explained. 'It was a large youkai with a spider print on its back' Kagome Gasped 'Naraku' tears sprang to her eyes and she fell to her knees and wept. For herself, the village, and her friends for she knew if she didn't cry she could never move on. Sesshomaru arrived and saw her fall to her knees and cry, he was by her side in a second.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he pulled her into his embrace. Kagome snuggled into his chest and cried for all she was worth.

Once her tears dried up she looked up at Sesshomaru and went to speak but couldn't. She had never wonted anything more than to thank him. Sesshomaru saw the longing in her eyes and smiled.

"One word could make someone's day" Sesshomaru said and she looked away, Sesshomaru caressed her cheek and turned her to face him again "But you make my day without making a sound" Kagome smiled and hugged him tightly. Sesshomaru pulled back slightly and kissed her lightly on the lips. Kagome smiled and snuggled back into his chest. Sesshomaru stood with her in his arms and returned to the castle.

It had been three days since the village was destroyed and Sesshomaru hadn't seen Kagome. She had stopped helping him with work; she didn't come to dinner and spent all her time in the library surrounded by books. Sesshomaru was working on some scrolls in his study at the moment and was very board. He sighed; he missed the way Kagome would giggle whenever he would sigh. Sesshomaru stood deciding to go see the girl; he walked over the hall and opened the library door. Kagome looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. There were at least 20 books scattered over the large desk, some open and some closed. Kagome got off of her chair and ran over to him and gave him a tight hug of which he returned. Kagome took his hand and lead him to the desk and sat him on the chair. She grabbed a book and gave it to him. She pointed to a paragraph and signaled for him to read it, so he did

_**Harotu Youkai**_

**_The Harotu demons are thought to be dead for centuries but in reality they live among us. The Harotu demons are thought to be the most powerful demon for they are all born in their transformed state. The Harotu clan has a humanoid form that only Lords can see past their charms. This clan has an insignia just like lords and lady demons of power; this insignia is found on their back, a giant spider. A giant spider is the only mark to tell they are Harotu demons, the mark becomes darker when they transform into their demon form. The most common Harotu demon is the shape shifter and dragons. _**

Sesshomaru looked up as he finished reading the paragraph. Kagome smiled and flicked through the pages of the book in his hand and Came to a picture. Below the Painting was a small explanation.

_**A picture of the spider mark of the most well known Harotu demon, Naraku**_

_**(Pic of Naraku's spider mark)**_

Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome she was still smiling, she seemed quite proud of herself.

"How is this to help me to fine the culprit of the village destruction" Sesshomaru asked and she held up on finger and bent over the desk trying to reach her writing Book. Only now did Sesshomaru take in her anterior, she was wearing a mid thigh length hakamo and a haori that the sleeves reached her fingertips, both were a midnight blue. In other words she looked absolutely ravishing. Kagome saw him looking and smiled, she liked it when he looked at her like that it made her feel attractive, and she liked this feeling. Kagome wrote in her book,

_**The wind told me the large youkai that attacked the village had a large spider on its back**_

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sesshomaru said annoyed from the lack of information

**_Because I wanted to help by finding information first and not be a pest _**

"Kagome you would never be a pest" Sesshomaru said and took her hand and pulled her to sit on his lap.

"I'm sorry I said that" Kagome looked up at him and smiled, she nodded and he kissed her lightly on the forehead. He didn't want to rush her for a relationship; he knew she was still mourning her friend. Kagome sighed and leaned to her left to lie against Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around her and placed his chin on the top of her head. They stayed that way for a long time before Sesshomaru heard footsteps of Jaken coming to his study. He heard the toad enter his study then run out again and to the library door. Throwing it open he yelled

"Human where is the lord" and Kagome shrugged jokingly for she was still sitting on his lap.

"Master Sesshomaru" Jaken whimpered as Sesshomaru Glared at him. Kagome snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest. She looked beautiful with the smile that graced her lips.

Feh I suck, now I'm all teary

Well I hope you like it

I need a vote. Do you wont this to be a long story and they search for the jewle and stuff or would you like me to leave this story at a happy ending and wright a siquil. it will only be about 8 chappies if its a happily ever after but i wont it to be long coz i have a good story line i mind but i wont a vote

Short and happily ever after?

Long and a really awsome story line?

**_Sesshomaru's WildFire _**


	5. Count Your Blessings

_**The life of a mute **_

_**Chapter five**_

**_Count your blessings_**

* * *

_**

* * *

Akane5634  
2005-11-18  
ch 4, reply **_

Thank you for your review and Vote please go to the bottom on the reviews to get the tally.

Lass  
2005-11-16  
ch 4, reply

Thank you for your review and vote. I really appreciate your input and thank you for those helping words. Smiles and hugs Lass

sacredtree1999  
2005-11-15  
ch 4, reply

He he its ok I do that to... Thank you for your review and vote

The Squabbit  
2005-11-15  
ch 4, reply

Don't worry it has a way to go yet but befor I go to end it I will run a vote for more or not. K

Thanks for you your vote and review Hugs

SexySesshoumaru  
2005-11-14  
ch 4, reply

Yay thanks for your vote and review

vampirebunny  
2005-11-14  
ch 4, reply

Thanks for your review and vote

Midnight Faerie  
2005-11-14  
ch 4, reply

Midnight Faerie thanks for your review and vote Pats Midnight Faerie on the head

krissy  
2005-11-14  
ch 4, anon.

Thanks for the vote and review

Child of the Silvery Moon  
2005-11-14  
ch 4, reply

Rubs back of head and gets teary eyes Awe Trembling lip That was such an Inuyasha moment. I need a Hug! Reviewers come and Hug Rin (Me) Yay My kitten comes and sits on my lap purring Ok I'm ok now Every one runs away THANK A LOT I love role playing reviews and I appreciate your review and vote (sorry if I made you feel bad)

Demonic Angelz  
2005-11-14  
ch 4, reply

Yay thank you for your review and vote the tally will announce my choose

Sand  
2005-11-14  
ch 4, anon.

I will I just been having troubles with that friggen account again thanks for your review

kagomes pup  
2005-11-14  
ch 4, reply

Agirato for your review and your Lovely vote (I sound like a teacher he he)

Aaliyah starnight  
2005-11-14  
ch 4, reply

Glad you love my story and thanks for the review

fluffycavegirl  
2005-11-14  
ch 4, anon.

I will announce the tally at the bottom of the reviews. Thanks for your vote and review I love getting happy readers so yay.

Amarioko  
2005-11-14  
ch 4, reply

Thanks for the inspiring ….word. Thanks for your review

Fluffy-sama's lil girl  
2005-11-14  
ch 4, reply

I'm glad you like it that much. Don't read it to much you may get board of it then I wont have your reassuring reviews thanks you're a great reader

lilheather  
2005-11-14  
ch 4, reply

Mucho gracious (Spanish) and agirato (sp?) and thanks for your vote Big Hugs

EXPLAIN

To answer the reviewer "Lass":

Hai the Harotu's attacked the village to get Sesshomaru to not pay attention to Kagome and though they could kill her if she didn't have sess to protect her but she stayed hidden in the library trying to help him, Iie the demon was a different one and I will explain why in my story so ha. Oh and Btw Inutaishou is very mellow in this so he spends a lot of time just bumming around Sesshomaru's castle.

Ok I Just needed to clear that up so…I need to tell you something else…I have already written 11 chapters and I'm gonna post you a special gift for all your votes. I received 11 votes for a long story and I will do just that. For all of your encouraging votes I will make this story long and

I will post 3 chapters this time

I hope you like them and I thank you all for your support…I will also be writing Shikon high for a while so I get the next chapter up.

Sorry for the delay and here's the story

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Declaimer: I do not own the Inu gang **_

Sesshomaru was rather annoyed that Jaken had interrupted his time with Kagome, but at least he had a good reason. His father, Inutaishou lord of the South was here, along with Koga lord of the North and Subowashi lord of the East were here. Sesshomaru slowly made his way to the entrance hall, he was in no hurry to get their. He knew they were here for the news of Inuyasha's death. 'They will make me choose a mate or maybe even start courting' Sesshomaru sighed 'She is not ready'

"Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled as she ran towards him, he bent down to catch the small child and set her on his hip.

"Would you like to join me in meeting the lords" Sesshomaru asked and Rin nodded. He continued at a faster pace for if he didn't Rin would know he didn't want to see them.

He arrived at the Entrance hall to see the lords talking amongst themselves.

Inutaishou turned and smiled at his son.

"Oh how are you my boy" Inutaishou asked his son

"Very well father and you" Sesshomaru asked as he walked to the other lords

"Fine, fine" Inutaishou said and pinched Rin's cheek lightly and she giggled

"What brings you all to my land?" Sesshomaru asked

"Sesshomaru now that your brother is dead you must find a mate to produce an heir, to keep the West in our Takahashi bloodline" Subowashi said sadly and Sesshomaru put Rin down to go play.

"And I know this Subowashi" Sesshomaru said irritated

"Do you have someone in mind" Koga said grinning

"No" He said flatly successfully whipping the smile from his face

"Of course I have one in mind" Sesshomaru snapped. The doors to the garden swung open and the rain pored in. it was a few second before Kagome ran through the door soaked to the bone, the wind whipping wildly around her trying to keep her dry. Kagome went through the door and slammed them shut leaning back on them for a second, before running to the stairs clutching a book to her chest. Sesshomaru saw her eyes flick to the lords but that was the only sign that she knew they were there. Sesshomaru noticed the book clutched to her chest as she ran up the stairs, her kimono clinging to her curves. Sesshomaru sighed as her noticed the other lords watching her until she was out of sight.

"And who was that?" Inutaishou asked his son with a raised eyebrow

"She was ravishing (I couldn't resist but this is weird)" Subowashi said suddenly and Sesshomaru growled

"What?" Subowashi said as everyone looked at him

"That was Kagome" Sesshomaru said irritated

"She has quite a body" Subowashi said

"I noticed" Sesshomaru snapped

"Is she the one you wish to court" Inutaishou asked

"Yes, but she is mute and I do not wish to take advantage of her" Sesshomaru said softly

"May we meet her?" Inutaishou asked and Sesshomaru nodded

"Come with me" (He He) Sesshomaru said and lead them to her room. Sesshomaru knocked on the door and heard footsteps come to the door and the door opened to reveal Kagome. She was still in her wet kimono and Sesshomaru and Inutaishou both blushed at the site of the kimono clinging to her chest and hips. Kagome tugged Sesshomaru's sleeve lightly to tell him to come in. Sesshomaru entered her bed chambers with the other behind him.

"Kagome this is Inutaishou the lord of the south and my father" Sesshomaru started his introduction. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in surprise and then ran to the bathroom. Inutaishou looked at Sesshomaru in confusion but he simply smiled at his father. Kagome returned after a small wait with her writing book, she wrote something in it and handed it to Inutaishou.

_**I'm sorry for your loss**_

"Thank you child" The taiyoukai said and Kagome smiled and took her book back.

_**Sorry Sess, please continue**_

Sesshomaru smiled at the nickname and continued

"This is Subowashi lord of the east" Sesshomaru said and the said demon stepped forward and kissed the back of her hand lightly. Kagome blushed and looked at Sesshomaru who was glaring at the lord of the east.

"And Koga lord of the north" Sesshomaru finished and Kagome hugged Koga making him blush and her giggle because now he was wet too. The other lord laughed at the now wet Wolf.

There was another knock on the door and Kagome went and opened it. Rin was standing in the doorway and smiling.

"Time to bathe Kagome-Sama would you like to join me?" Rin asked cutely and Kagome nodded. Kagome bowed to the lords and turned to Rin. Rin just noticed Sesshomaru there and her smiled grew.

"Sesshomaru-Sama will you come too?" Rin asked sweetly. Sometimes Sesshomaru would bath with Rin when she asked him. Sesshomaru blushed and the other lords chuckled at the innocent question. After a while Kagome was getting impatient for the answer of Rin's question and answered for him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her. Sesshomaru looked back at his father and he looked shocked but smiled none the less.

Sesshomaru followed behind the two girls one chatting excitedly and one as silent as the moon (Ironic). He couldn't stop blushing and couldn't figure out why 'why would I be embarrassed to bath with Kagome' Sesshomaru sighed as they entered the hot spring room. Rin took off her kimono and went into the shallower spring to wash her hair. Sesshomaru went to the deeper spring to relax and Kagome went to help Rin and to wash her hair. After washing their hair the girls joined Sesshomaru. Rin swam around while Kagome sat at a seat just under the water by the edge. It seemed like no time at all when their was a knock at the door.

"Rin its time for bed" Rin's caretaker said through the door

"Coming Amarita-Chan, goodnight Sesshomaru-Sama, Kagome-Sama" Rin said and got dressed and left with Amarita.

Kagome sighed and looked over at Sesshomaru who was leaning back against the side of the spring, eyes closed. Sesshomaru felt her watching him but didn't open his eyes; he didn't trust his eyes not to wander. He heard splashing and it getting closer but still he kept his eyes shut. That is until he felt someone poking him in the chest, his eyes shot open to see to hazel eyes right in front of his own. Her eyes were filled with concern and she put her hand to his forehead, silently asking if he was ok.

"I am fine Kagome" Sesshomaru said and she smiled and sat beside him. Their arms were touching and he started to blush. Kagome felt his tension and tried to relax him by massaging his shoulders. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at her and she smiled, so he relaxed as she massaged his tension away. 'he has given me so much, I just want to repay him, I am willing to give my life to him, just to thank him for helping me' Kagome smiled as she worked her way down his back, removing all the tension from his spine. 'She is very good at back massages, we should do this more offend' Kagome was now massaging his shoulder blades. Kagome smiled at how relaxed he was and continued to work down his back. Sesshomaru smiled and turned to face her. Kagome tilted her head to one side in a way Sesshomaru thought was very cute.

"Now let me massage your back" Sesshomaru said and Kagome smiled and turned her back to him and pulled her hair over her left shoulder. Sesshomaru couldn't stop his eyes from roaming her curves. After a moment and nothing Kagome looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru, he was looking at her body. Kagome giggles and Sesshomaru looked up at her with lust in his eyes but simply started to massage her shoulders. 'No matter what I do Sesshomaru returns the gesture or does something better. If I gave him my lifehe would probably want to be my mate' Kagome smiled at the thought not knowing how wright she was.

Ok this is only my 1,2,3,4

4th fic at fanfic but I think I'm doing a smashing good job

Ok that was soooooo…..English

Any who

R&R

**_Sesshomaru's WildFire_**


	6. Never Ending Story

_**The life of a mute **_

_**Chapter six**_

_**Never ending story**_

_**Declaimer: I do not own the Inu gang **_

Sesshomaru was walking in the garden the next morning when he came across Kagome laying on her back with a book on her chest, her eyes were closed. Sesshomaru smirked and walked over to her silently, he sat beside her just as quietly and bent down and kissed her lightly. Her eyes shot open, but closed again as she retuned the kiss, Sesshomaru was surprised she was kissing him back but was happy she was. They heard someone clear their throat and jumped apart. Sesshomaru turned blushing to face his father, who was smiling (almost smirking) at his son.

"Good morning Sesshomaru" Inutaishou said with a glance at Kagome "forgives me if I'm interrupting something" Kagome blushed at being caught by Sesshomaru's Father. 'What's wrong with me I wanted him to kiss me, to touch me, when will my heart learn…I have fallen back in love' Kagome sighed, stood up and without bowing turned and walked back to the castle, accidentally leaving her book behind. Sesshomaru sighed and picked up the book, it was her writing book and was open to the sketch she had done on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smiled 'she was holding it to her heart'

"Is their something you needed father?" Sesshomaru asked

"Not really, I got board" Inutaishou said in a childish voice and shrugged "sorry to interrupts your make up session with the girl"

"You're worse than Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said and turned and walked back to the castle. 'I will return her book' Sesshomaru thought as he walked up the library door. Suddenly Kagome ran from the library door and ran straight into him. Sesshomaru caught her as she fell backwards; Sesshomaru stood her up again but keptone arm around her.

"Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked and she nodded

"Why were you running?" Sesshomaru asked next and she shrugged, she smiled at him and poked his chest.

"Do not poke this Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru said in a dangerous but loving voice using third person that he hadn't used since he met Rin. Kagome giggled and poked him in the chest again.

"I said do not poke me" Sesshomaru said in a joking angry voice, 'or what?' Kagome mouthed and poked him for the third time. Sesshomaru pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. Kagome was surprised by his response but after a moment kissed him back, Sesshomaru growled as he smelt Koga coming 'Stupid wolf' Sesshomaru pulled back from Kagome and she looked at him confused. Sesshomaru pulled her into the library, as soon as the door shut he pushed her back agents it. Crashing his lips over hers they started making out. Sesshomaru masked his scent and aura and Kagome followed suit, after all she didn't won't to remove her lips from his. Sesshomaru was being a gentle as he could as not to force her. Kagome was the one to make the next move by putting her tongue in his mouth; Sesshomaru returned the gesture by playing with her tongue with his own.

"Kagome?" Koga yelled as he entered the hall, Kagome pulled back from Sesshomaru earning a small growl.

"OK so this isn't working, SESSHOMARU!" Koga yelled at the top of his lungs hurting Sesshomaru's ears. "Stupid wolf" Sesshomaru growled then realized that it was exactly the wrong thing to do.

"Ah" Koga said and walked to the library door and Sesshomaru pulled her off it. Sighing he let her go, Koga knocked on the door and entered.

"Hey Sesshomaru hey Kagome, Rin's been looking for you, she was convinced you left her" Koga said and Sesshomaru sighed.

"Where is she now?" Sesshomaru asked

"Her room" Koga said and Kagome ran from the room.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru called but she kept running

"Was it something I said?" Koga asked

"I'm not sure" Sesshomaru answered "I better go see Rin" Sesshomaru exited the room.

Kagome ran to her room and fell onto the bed.

'I can't escape love' Kagome started to cry

'I was better off without these feelings, why did I let them break me? Why?'

'Because you knew you needed to feel, to love but now someone loves you you don't wont it' her conscious said

'I don't deserve his love, I don't deserve anything in this world…but death' she thought lowering her self esteem even more

'You deserve more than you think'

'Not when I can't protect the ones I care for'

'Like Sesshomaru, you can save him from heart ache by loving him'

'I can't, I can't face the heart ache of moving on without them' Kagome wept

'But you have to'

'That doesn't mean I can' Kagome continued to cry until she came to a conclusion

'I can't let him love me'

OH God Oh god Oh god this is so sad

Starts crying

Parents give her weird look

FUCK

He he

Well I hope you like it

R&R

**_Sesshomaru's WildFire _**


	7. Under the Moon we Love

_**The life of a mute**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Under the moon we love**_

Sesshomaru didn't get to speak to Kagome for the next few days for he was swamped with work. It was now night

'Three days and not once have I seen Kagome, I pushed her too far and now she hates me' Sesshomaru thought depressed he sighed again 'I guess she isn't over what happened'

'Will she ever?' his conscious asked

'I wish I knew' Sesshomaru sighed again, he could practically hear her giggle. Wait that's wasn't his imagination, Sesshomaru stood and rushed to the door. Throwing the door open the giggles stopped straight away. Kagome and Rin were right in front of him, Rin was smiling at him, but Kagome was looking away.

"Rin go play, I must speak to Kagome" Sesshomaru said lightly, Rin nodded and walked off down the hall. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome who was still not looking at him. He walked to stand in front of her, cupping her cheek he turned her face to look at him. She closed her eyes rather then look into his, Sesshomaru sighed

"Open your eyes Kagome" Sesshomaru said softly, she didn't

"Open your eyes" Sesshomaru commanded. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at him, small tears brimming

'NO I don't love him; he's trying to make me weak he is trying to…'

'Help' tears ran down her cheeks

"I'm sorry" Sesshomaru said brushing away a tear "I'm sorry I pushed you too far" Kagome pushed away from him shaking her head

'I can't move on without them' Kagome thought as she ran off down the hall

"The only woman I ever loved and I pushed her away" Sesshomaru said sadly

Kagome ran for a long time and didn't stop until she was somewhere on the southern tower. Kagome still had tears in her eyes; she looked over at the tower window.

'I will join you soon' Kagome thought as she walked over to the window and stood on the seal.

'I say goodbye to the world that has been so cruel to me' Kagome thought as she stepped off the ledge. She plummeted towards the ground, but no the winds didn't won't to let their mistress die. They slowed her fall and made her stop completely in mid air.

'No let me go I wont to be with my friends' Kagome struggled as she tried to get away from her best friends.

'No something binds you to this earth and your life is yet to be lived' the wind soothed

'No I can't live any longer its too hard, I wish for death'

'But death does not wish for you' so Kagome broke down and cried

'I have to get away' was her only thought as the wind let her down on the ground and she ran.

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study thinking

'I love her, she doesn't love me'

'Why does it sound like a lie' suddenly Sesshomaru felt someone pass through the barrier.

'Kagome' Sesshomaru stood and ran from the castle. After the woman of his dreams, under the moon we love.


	8. If I Could Have One Wish

**_The life of a mute _**

_**Chapter 8**_

_**If I could have one wish **_

* * *

Amber's Arrow  
2005-12-10  
ch 7, reply 

I am sorry amber I will do the disclaimer for moon bender but air bender belongs to anyone….i don't want to sound like I'm being possessive coz I'm not but I can give you a disclaimer for something you cant own. Sorry again and I Hope you like the chapter

Goddess1991  
2005-12-09  
ch 7, reply

Is that a sad or happy cry, or did it suck that much?

Lass  
2005-12-04  
ch 7, reply

Ill give you a hint, magical moonlight happens

shadowhawk00  
2005-12-02  
ch 7, reply

He he Thanks and I don't mind if you don't review right away as long as I get on I'm happy

m2m231  
2005-11-29  
ch 7, reply

Your wish is my command

Aaliyah starnight  
2005-11-28  
ch 7, reply

HE HE thanks

RelenaDorlinyuy1  
2005-11-25  
ch 7, reply

Yay you like it! Is it really that good? Oh I hope so my mum wants me to show it to my English teacher but I don't want too…..

TheDevilsDaughter2010  
2005-11-24  
ch 7, reply

Agirato and Gomen that it was so short

HOTANIMELOVER  
2005-11-24  
ch 7, reply

Giggles your funny yes I will write more

StarPrincess2020  
2005-11-24  
ch 7, reply

Was it really that sad?

SexySesshoumaru  
2005-11-24  
ch 7, reply

Ok will do…LOVE THE NAME

xolovexinuyasha  
2005-11-24  
ch 7, reply

Sorry Niki but yes I had to kill them and its Inutaishou I hope you like the new chapter

Hiei's Cute Girl  
2005-11-24  
ch 7, reply

Can do meet will do

Fluffy-sama's lil girl  
2005-11-24  
ch 7, reply

Okay girl and I sorry to hear you were in hospital, are you ok now?

kagomes pup  
2005-11-24  
ch 7, reply

Sorry mate but I have been writing a lot of short chappies in this one but they will get longer

Declaimer: I do not own the Inu gang and my apologies to Ambers arrow for She owns Moonbenderand i did not remember to aknolege her and for this i am sorry.

Tears flooded her eyes, she couldn't see, and yet she kept running. Running from the only good thing in her life, Kagome made no sound but kept running.

Until she senesced a demon and stopped, 'Oh no a demon…wait what am I thinking I wont to be with my friends…then why am I afraid' suddenly a spider youkai jumped from the trees and bared its fangs. Kagome just watched it and didn't show her fear. The youkai walked towards her.

"What a tasty little morsel you are" the spider said and Kagome looked it strait in its millions of eyes and smiled.

'My wish will come true' that was until she sensed Sesshomaru racing strait towards her 'But why?' Kagome thought as Sesshomaru came into view in his demon form. Kagome gasped as he grabbed the spider in his massive jaws and killed it in one crushing bite (Yuk). Sesshomaru turned his big head to Kagome and sniffed her to check if she was ok. Kagome giggled but stopped as she realized she shouldn't be happy to see him. She turned her back to him but he nuzzled her with his large nose and she couldn't help but be happy. She turned back to face him and hugged his muzzle, she lightly kissed his nose and the large dog made a purr like growl before turning back into Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled shyly and Sesshomaru ran to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Kagome I was so scared I lost you, don't ever scare me like that again….I love you" Sesshomaru said on the brink of tears.

'I love you too' Kagome thought and more than anything wanted to voice this one thought, so she tried.

'I love you too' she mouthed but to her horror not a sound passed her lips, so she cried

'I love you' Kagome tried again but nothing. Sesshomaru felt her jaw moving as she tried to talk time and time again but he heard no sound.

"I wish you had your voice back" Sesshomaru said but little did he know that the moon in all her shining glory heard his wish. Such a pure wish from one that was once heartless and hated all beings she felt he had the heart to make that wish come true. So she granted it, from the darkness of the forest millions of fireflies shot from the shadows and encircled the couple. Sesshomaru and Kagome both watched as she fireflies circled closer and closer. Suddenly they all shot into Kagome's throat were her voice box was. When they all disappeared Kagome heard a loud click in her ears. The seal was broken and she could feel it, Kagome had tears in her eyes as she turned to Sesshomaru who was watching her.

"I love you too" She said in a happy voice that to Sesshomaru sounded like an angel. Sesshomaru had tears of happiness in his eyes and one slid down his cheek. Kagome brushed away his tear but smiled sadly. Kagome pushed back from Sesshomaru and shook her head.

"But I can't live without them, nor can I move on" Kagome said in a small voice that said she wasn't really into talking. Sesshomaru smiled at her and nodded, he understood and he hoped that one day she could find it in her heart to move on.

Sesshomaru transformed into his youkai form and walked up to her, he laid down in front of her.

"Hop on; I'll take you back to the castle" Inu Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded before climbing onto his back. Sesshomaru stood slowly so as not to scare Kagome, and ran a little slower than normal so she didn't fall off. Kagome giggled and patted his head (She's sitting in his shoulders) Kagome griped his fur as he changed direction swiftly and avoided a lake.

"How did you know I left?" Kagome whispered in his big doggy ear. Sesshomaru growled lightly but it didn't scare her at all. He really didn't want to answer it at the moment. Kagome saw the castle on the horizon and sighed

'Ill ask him later' Kagome thought, it was only a few minutes before Sesshomaru jumped into the courtyard. Inutaishou and Izayoi ran from the castle to meet their son.

"Father, step mother what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked as he stepped closer and Izayoi took a step back, she didn't want to be accidentally squished.

"I felt you transform and came to see what's wrong" Inutaishou said unfazed by how close his son was in his demon form, Sesshomaru in his demon form was a third of the size of his fathers skull when Inutaishou transformed. So Sesshomaru was still a pup in demon standards. Suddenly Sesshomaru remembered Kagome and lay down.

"New trick?" Inutaishou teased and Sesshomaru growled, at this point Sesshomaru's father noticed Kagome as she slid off of his sons back, She tripped as she hit the grown and fell to her knees. Sesshomaru lifted his head and nuzzled Kagome lovingly as he check to see if she was alright. Kagome giggled and Izayoi stepped forward to help Kagome up and back to the castle. Kagome smiled at the two Inu youkai's before she left. After the girls left Sesshomaru transformed into his humanoid form and walked up to his father.

"Why are you really here?" Sesshomaru asked his father

"I already told you" Inutaishou said and Sesshomaru growled

"You told me a lie and you knew I wouldn't buy it" Sesshomaru said

"Very well son I have come about the destruction of your village, and rumor has it you have information on the type of demon it is" Inutaishou said smugly

"Hai, Kagome searched for three days trying to help me" Sesshomaru said

"May I see the information?" the taiyoukai asked and Sesshomaru nodded

"Follow me" Sesshomaru said walking back to the castle.

"Like I got anything better to do" Inutaishou said and followed his son to the library.

"Sit" Sesshomaru said as he looked through the shelf, he was going by smell be coz he had millions of books. So he only checked the ones she had touched, he soon found the book because he had see the cover. Sesshomaru flicked through the pages and found the one he read and smiled. He handed it to his father and he read it…

_**Harotu Youkai**_

_**The Harotu demons are thought to be dead for centuries but in reality they live among us. The Harotu demons are thought to be the most powerful demon for they are all born in their transformed state. The Harotu clan has a humanoid form that only Lords can see past their charms. This clan has an insignia just like lords and lady demons of power; this insignia is found on their back, a giant spider. A giant spider is the only mark to tell they are Harotu demons, the mark becomes darker when they transform into their demon form. The most common Harotu demon is the shape shifter and dragons. **_

_**A picture of the spider mark of the most well known Harotu demon, Naraku**_

_**(Pic of Naraku's spider mark)**_

Inutaishou looked up at his son.

"Naraku was a Harotu demon" Inutaishou said in amassment

"How did the girl see the demon to know it was a Harotu as well" Inutaishou asked suspiciously

"The wind told her" Sesshomaru said and then realized what he said and looked at his father, who's eyes were the size of frying pans.

"She's an air bender" Inutaishou asked surprised.

There was a hurried knock and the door opened, Izayoi was standing their

"Step mother what is it?" Sesshomaru asked and Izayoi looked at him

"It's Kagome" Izayoi started

"What's wrong with her" Sesshomaru cut in

"I took her to her room and she started crying but wouldn't tell me why" Izayoi said

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute" Sesshomaru said and she nodded and she left to tell the distressed girl. Sesshomaru turned to his father who was flicking through the book in his hands.

"Sesshomaru…what's this" Inutaishou asked as he looked at the page, Sesshomaru walked over to his father to read over his shoulder.

_**Harotu by moonlight**_

**_The Harotu demon may look like any other demon but in truth they are very different, and the moonlight shows them for what they are. A Harotu can not transform into its humanoid for by moonlight. Their powers are also drained by the sight of lightning. The only way the Harotu demon can be destroyed is an attack by moonlight or a strike of lightning. _**

Sesshomaru started to wonder why Kagome hadn't seen this,

"Hay look this page was ripped from another book" Inutaishou stated and Sesshomaru started to think, 'who would rip a page from a book only to be place in another'

"I must go see Kagome" Sesshomaru stated and turned to leave.

"See you at breakfast" Inutaishou said happily

"Hai" Sesshomaru answered and left to see Kagome.

--------------------------------------------

Thank you once again niki and i would like to thank Miricle-writer too for her help with alother story

I have disided to give you a peak into the futer of my story but do not take it too seriously for this will have a happy ending.

we will be mates

were not

fate will be kind to us

it wasn't

she will be happy when im gone

she isnt

she will survive

she didn't

0-0

hope youlike the story

losa love

Silk


	9. More then one way

_**The life of a mute **_

_**Chapter 9 **_

_**More than one way **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu gang; Subowashi is mine and so is the Harotu demons so please don't steal them without my promotion.**_

Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's room to see her sitting on the bed crying, with Izayoi trying to comfort her. Izayoi looked at Sesshomaru and smiled

"Ill leave you two alone" Izayoi said and got up and walked from the room, Kagome continued to cry and look at the ground.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat beside her

"Hai" Kagome said with much sadness in her voice

"I know you miss them, I know what its like" Sesshomaru soothed and Kagome looked at him.

"How could you possibly know how I feel?" Kagome asked

"I lost my mother at the age of 7, believe me I know" Sesshomaru said softly

"Yes but you had your dad and little brother to help you, who do I have?" Kagome said down casting her eyes.

"Me and Rin" Sesshomaru said softly and she looked up "You have my Step mother and my father. You have Koga and Ayume; you have the wind and the moon. How can that be nothing?" Sesshomaru asked softly, Kagome smiled a watery smile.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-Sama" Kagome said a little happier.

"Any time" Sesshomaru said and kissed her fore head softly.

"Ill see you at breakfast?" Sesshomaru said

"Hai Sesshomaru" Kagome said feeling better already. Sesshomaru left the room and Kagome lie down and fell to sleep almost instantly. Sesshomaru on the other hand went back to the library to look for more books on Harotu demon. Sesshomaru was so tied he fell to sleep in his chair.

Sesshomaru woke with a start in the early morning, he may have been asleep but his brain kept on thinking of Kagome and how to help her and came up with a single thought. 'The Shikon no Tama' Sesshomaru smiled lightly and stood, he fixed his appearance and went to his room. Sesshomaru decided to wear something different and wore his black and red kimono then exited his room to see Rin and Kagome go running right past him. Sesshomaru watched as the turned they corner and then he walked slowly to the dinning hall. He was not surprised to see his father and step mother already there, he walked to his seat and sat down.

"Did you speak to Kagome last night?" Izayoi asked as she ate her breakfast

"Hai and she misses her friends" Sesshomaru stated

"She still doesn't speak does she?" Inutaishou asked

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked

"She didn't speak a word at all through out breakfast, where she couldn't use body language she stayed silent" Izayoi said and Inutaishou nodded

"Hm" Was all they heard from the young lord

"Please excuse me I must speak to Kagome" Sesshomaru said and stood

"I'll see you in the dojo" Inutaishou said and Sesshomaru nodded before he left the dinning hall. 'She has chosen to stay silent' Sesshomaru thought 'If I was Kagome were would I go' (Lol sesshy wearing Kagome's uniform lol) 'ah the garden with Rin' Sesshomaru smirked and walked towards the garden.

Kagome was chasing Rin around and vice versa, as Rin chased Kagome Sesshomaru watched Kagome suddenly ran over to Sesshomaru and hooked her arm through his and stuck her tongue out a Rin.

"How on earth do you do that, every time he's barlies he shows up?" Rin complained and Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru smiled and picked up Rin as set her on his other hip.

"May I steal Kagome away for a moment I must speak with her" Sesshomaru said and Rin nodded "Okay Sesshomaru-Sama I'll go find Jaken-Sama" Rin said before Sesshomaru put her down and she ran off.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said turning to look at her and she tilted her head

"I know you can talk and I know you are hurt but why have you decided to stay silent" Sesshomaru asked Kagome shrugged

"I also know that you know the answer to my question" Sesshomaru said sitting at a bench. Kagome sighed and sat beside him.

"I can't talk because that would mean I was moving on, I can't do that without them" Kagome said with tears in her eyes

"I know your strong you can do anything" Sesshomaru said putting and arm around her shoulder.

"Anything but that" Kagome said

"What if I told you there is a way to get your friends back" Sesshomaru said

"I'd say your lying" Kagome said flatly

"Have I ever lied to you?" Sesshomaru asked

"Iie (ee-yar means no)" Kagome said after a delay

"Then why would I start now?" Sesshomaru asked

"How can they come back?" Kagome asked quietly and Sesshomaru smiled

"A wish from the Shikon no Tama" Sesshomaru whispered and Kagome gasped

"I forgot about the jewel" Kagome whispered as well "But it's shattered all over the place how will I find it"

"You can still sense it yes?" Sesshomaru said and she nodded

"Then it will be easy for us to find"

"Us?" Kagome asked

"Yes I will help you" Sesshomaru said and gave her a hug

"Thank you…Sesshomaru" Kagome said lightly


	10. Searching But Can It Be Found

_**The life of a mute **_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Searching but can it be found**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Thank you all you fantastic people who review to my storys I love you all

Kagome had just finished packing her bag for their journey when she heard metal on metal clashing coming from the dojo. Kagome smiled and ran down the hall to the stairs and almost ran into Izayoi.

"Oh sorry dear" Izayoi said and Kagome smiled and nodded not even speaking. She continued down the stairs to the first floor and ran to the dojo. She opened the door and slipped in, the dojo was huge and all around the walls were really well made weapons of all shapes and sizes. In the middle of the dojo was Sesshomaru and Inutaishou sparing. Inutaishou was using Sou'unga and Sesshomaru was using Tokijin, both the swords had a dark aura but they weren't as bad when they where being used by their true masters. Inutaishou glanced at Kagome but Sesshomaru was paying attention to the sparing unlike his father.

"Pay attention father" Sesshomaru said and he kicked Inutaishou's feet from under him, as he hit the floor Sesshomaru put Tokijin's blade to his fathers' throat.

"You're dead" Sesshomaru said and Inutaishou smiled.

"You certainly improved" Inutaishou said taking his sons' outstretched hand and Sesshomaru pulled him to his feet.

"You should teach Kagome" Inutaishou said

"I doubt she would want to father" Sesshomaru said who was yet to notice Kagome not 4 meters away.

"Well why don't you ask her?" Inutaishou asked and Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru smirked at his father and turned to see Kagome sitting against the wall of the dojo. Inutaishou smiled and walked to the dojo door and left.

"What weapon would you like to learn?" Sesshomaru asked as he crouched before her. She bit her lower lip and looked around in a childish way. Kagome pointed to a pair of swords (I think there Katanas but I don't know. You know the ones that you have a sword in either hand) Sesshomaru smiled they were a good choice.

"How much do you know about them?" Sesshomaru asked

"A little" She said softly and Sesshomaru turned to her and smiled.

"Okay" He said and grabbed the swards and handed them to her. They were in their seethes so she put them in the belt on her right and left hip.

"Now the proper way to un seethe the swards use your right hand to take the one on your left hip and your left hand to take the one on your right hip" Sesshomaru said and she did that so her arms were crossed.

"Now bring them out" Sesshomaru instructed and Kagome tried but then dropped them both. Sesshomaru chuckled and smiled at her but she downcast her eyes.

"Are you right or left handed?" Sesshomaru asked softly

"Right" Kagome said as she picked up the sward.

"Then make sure you right arm is crossed over your left" Sesshomaru instructed and she did so. This time she got them out but cut her hand with the blade. Sesshomaru gave her hand a kissed and the cut vanished

"How did you do that?" Kagome asked

"The power of moonlight heals all" Sesshomaru said simply.

Three hours of practice and Kagome could keep up with Sesshomaru at his human speed. Sesshomaru now had her pinned to the dojo wall after he flicked bother her swards out of her hands. Kagome and Sesshomaru were breathing hard for they had been fighting for a good three hours non stop.

"You have gotten much better" Sesshomaru complimented as he looked down at her

"Thanks" Kagome said happily as Sesshomaru got off of her so she wasn't pinned to the wall anymore. Sesshomaru smiled as he returned her swords and she seethed them quickly.

"Shall we head out to find jewel shards" Sesshomaru asked

"Hai" Kagome said

"I told the Rin we would be leaving soon so you just have to say goodbye" Sesshomaru said walking with her to the dojo door.

"Ok" Kagome said and they walk back to the castle. After a long goodbye and many I'll miss you and tears on the Childs behalf they were on their way.

Kagome was sitting on Sesshomaru's back as he ran through the forest at top speed so they could reach the next village before nightfall. Kagome was slightly embarrassed to be getting what looked like a piggy back from the demon lord of the west. But she soon fell to sleep on his back, Sesshomaru smiled as he realized she was sleeping. 'When your friends are brought back to life Kagome I will make you my mate' Sesshomaru thought as he entered the village and stopped. He woke Kagome lightly; she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where here" Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded

"That was fast" Kagome said with a yawn as Sesshomaru bent down to let her off. Kagome stood beside him as the village men surrounded them and started asking question.

"Who are you demon?" The village priest asked

"We are looking for rumors of the Shikon jewel shards" Sesshomaru said

"We will not tell a demon" The priest said

"Then will you tell a Miko" Sesshomaru asked as he motion to Kagome

"The Miko that traveled with Inuyasha" the priest gasped "Why are you with this other demon?"

"Inuyasha was killed and I wish to use the jewel to bring him back this is his brother Sesshomaru-Sama and he has promised to help me" Kagome explained

"You mean the demon lord who hates humans" a man in the crowd asked

"If he hated humans why would he be here with me" Kagome asked in a light and reassuring way.

"What is it you wish to know Miko?" the priest asked

"Rumors of the Shikon jewel" Kagome stated

"We have heard no such rumors" The priest said

"Liar" Sesshomaru snared but the priest stood his ground

"Please tell me if you know anything about the jewel" Kagome said with pleading eyes glazed with tears. The priest nodded,

"Follow me" Ryun (Rie-oon) the priest said and walked towards his hut. Once inside they sat down and waited as Ryun got them tea. Sesshomaru sensed danger but couldn't put his finger on it. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, their eyes locked and he knew she sensed it too. Ryun Returned with the drinks and sat down. Ryun motioned for them to drink, Sesshomaru didn't move but Kagome moved the cup to drink it. Sesshomaru snatched it from her and it took her a moment to realize the cup was no longer in her hand. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and tipped her head to one side, Sesshomaru kept his gaze on Ryun as he pored some of the drink on the table. Kagome's eyes went wide as the liquid burnt through the wood table.

"Acid" Sesshomaru stated and Ryun smirked

"I see you're still as sharp as ever" Ryun said

"Who are you?" Kagome asked

"Ryun" He said simply, Sesshomaru was quickly on his feet

"You, you were the one who killed Kanapi, you killed my mother" Sesshomaru almost yelled.

"Hai and I would have killed the Miko if you hadn't cared for her safety" Ryun said. Sesshomaru suddenly started to glow, and in a flash of light, Kagome saw past Ryun's charm.

"Sesshomaru he's that Harotu he attacked your village" Kagome yelled and Sesshomaru picked her up and ran from the hut. They didn't get far when the hut exploded and in its place was a Large Black demon with no features and no marks. 'A shape shifter' Kagome thought as Sesshomaru put her down. Sesshomaru transformed into his Inu form and the Harotu Shifted into his appearance except he had a spider on his forehead. Kagome watched in horror as the two k9s battled it out, Large Growls vibrated across the lands. 'Oh god someone help him' Kagome thought as Sesshomaru Let go of his rational mind and let his demon take over. Suddenly Inutaishou in his Inu form appeared out of no were and attacked the Harotu demon who was attacking his son. The Harotu smirked and disappeared, Inutaishou turned to his son who was growling at him. The lord of the south immediately noticed two things, one Sesshomaru had let go of his demon side and two Sesshomaru was growling at him as he stood over Kagome in a protective way. 'He really does love her. I hope fate is kind to them' Inutaishou thought as he bowed to Sesshomaru and ran to return to his mate.

Sesshomaru stopped growling but still hadn't locked back his demon. He nuzzled Kagome lightly with his nose; Kagome smiled at him and hugged his muzzle. Sesshomaru gave a purr like growl and laid down infront of her for her to climb onto his back. Kagome hesitated just long enough for Sesshomaru to get control over his demon.

"Don't worry Kagome, my demon is under control" Sesshomaru said in his sexy voice. Kagome smiled and crawled onto his back and patted his head so he started to walk. 'I can't believe I did that, I let my demon go to protect Kagome, I know I love her but I even threatened my father to protect her. Can love be that strong' Sesshomaru thought

"Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Kagome asked in a very Rin like way.

"To find Camp" Sesshomaru answered simply

"Is there a chance for a hot spring?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru nodded, before he stuck his muzzle into the air to sniff for a hot spring. Sesshomaru changed directions slightly to head to the hot spring, and Kagome was humming something. Her humming was comforting to him and he purred lightly making Kagome giggle and continue to hum. 'She is so happy right now I wish she could be happy all the time…she will be when her friends walk the earth again' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Kagome yawned and rested her head on top of his,

"Are you tired?" Sesshomaru asked as he picked up the pace slightly

"Mm hm" Kagome hummed and yawned again while stroking his fluffy ear. Inu Sesshomaru gave a growl all of a sudden and Kagome became alert.

"I sense a demon" Sesshomaru said and it was a few moments before Kagome could sense it to and…

"I sense jewel shards" Kagome exclaimed. It was only seconds before a large Eagle youkai sprang from the forest. The eagle screeched in terror at the sight of Sesshomaru' as an Inu. Kagome gripped the fur at his neck as he jumped up and grabbed it in his jaws. He landed back on the ground and ripped the youkai to pieces, spitting out what was in his mouth so as not to swallow the jewels. Kagome tugged his ear lightly tell him to let her down, Sesshomaru laid down and she slid from his back once again falling on her knees. Sesshomaru sniffed her lovingly to see if she was ok (checking for blood). Kagome giggled and walked over to the youkai corps and retrieved the three jewels that were in either wing and one in its chest. Kagome smiled and walked back to Sesshomaru and showed him the jewel shards while smiling. Sesshomaru was still lying down but had his head risen, he sniffed the air. Kagome gasped as she noticed the blood on his back leg,

"Sesshomaru are you okay?" Kagome asked as she patted his neck for it was all she could reach a the moment. Sesshomaru growled and looked at his hurt leg like it was his enemy.

"When we set up camp I'll bandage it up" Kagome stated and patted Sesshomaru's head after sitting back on his shoulders. Sesshomaru started walking again, except this time Kagome noticed the slight limp he did when he needed to put pressure on his left leg. Kagome smiled as he stopped again but this time it was a clearing by a hot spring. Sesshomaru lay down and she slid of onto his paw that he had place there to stop her from tripping again. Kagome crawled of his paw and he changed back to his humanoid form. Kagome smiled and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you for helping me" Kagome said as he hugged her back

"Thank you for letting me" Sesshomaru said as he pulled back and kissed her on the forehead lightly making her smile. Kagome stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek.

"How could I not" Kagome said and Sesshomaru smiled at her. Kagome lead Sesshomaru to a tree to lean back on as he sat and she bandaged his leg. Their really was no point in bandaging his leg, within the hour it would be healed, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. Sesshomaru smiled as she finished rapping his leg.

"All better" Kagome said giving the bandage a kiss, Sesshomaru pulled her to sit beside him.

"Thank you Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered as she leaned on him, pulling one of the blankets over them.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered

"Goodnight Kagome" Sesshomaru said lightly

'Ill have my bath in the morning' was the last thing she thought before she fell to sleep in the arms of the man she loved. The only man she ever loved, the one that released her chained heart and helped her find her voice, but will fate be kind to her?


	11. A treasure Found In the Dust

_**The life of a mute**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**A treasure left in the dust **_

Hiei's Cute Girl  
2006-01-18  
ch 10, reply

THANK YOU, I can never remember that well I appreciate that and thanks for ya review

ancient-relic  
2006-01-17  
ch 10, reply

Groovy I hope you enjoy it

Precious  
2006-01-16  
ch 10, anon.

Hehe thanks Precious, Hehe I sound like smeagle

rokosho-13  
2006-01-15  
ch 10, reply

Squee? Ok well thanks for ya lovely review and I'll try to keep writing

kagomes pup  
2006-01-15  
ch 10, reply

OOPS sorry I often do that but thanks, I'm assuming you're a guy coz you like the NASCAR but I like em to so I don't know, he he can you tell me so I do know?

Thanks a bundle

SpazMatick  
2006-01-15  
ch 10, reply

Oh she will but will he still love her?...Not yashi, sesshy

The Squabbit  
2006-01-15  
ch 10, reply

Oh That's alright I was cranky that day anyway, I shouldn't have yelled, I'm glad were friends now, I can honestly say I am rough on people too but that's just my stubbornness and Temper, sorry I was mean to you and all….really sorry, but Thanks for your reviews and I hope you don't stop reviewing, I like to know your still there…

Losa love

Wretched-Cursed  
2006-01-15  
ch 10, reply

THANKS SOOOO MUCH

Midnight Faerie  
2006-01-15  
ch 10, reply

Feet not Losa drama coming soon but I have to write it first Sigh I will try and write it

Dark Emotionless Angel  
2006-01-15  
ch 10, reply

Dark Emotionless Angel coooool name I like it but is it really what you are? OF SUBJECT sorry Thanks for the review and happy reading

Demonic Angelz  
2006-01-15  
ch 10, reply

Thanks AngelZ I really like this story I'm glad you do too

Angels-do-exist  
2006-01-15  
ch 10, reply

Tanks for your reviews

shadowhawk00  
2006-01-14  
ch 10, reply

Agurato Shadow You have been with me threw all of this story and I can honestly say…I really was gonna end it at chapter nine but I have ideas

IMPORTANT Hey Guys My best friend xolovexinuyasha has written some kick ass story, two to be exact but they rock, I am a sess/kag fan but she writes a really good inu/kag so much so I really like to read it despite the paring

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha _

Sesshomaru and Kagome were both sleeping soundly, Sesshomaru was not sleeping but had his eyes closed while he let his body rest (Wait that is sleep. He he). Sesshomaru heard Kagome whimper and his eyes shot open. Kagome had tears running down her face but she was still asleep. In what looked like a nightmare she was distressed. Sesshomaru heard her whimper again and tried to wake her. He shook her shoulder but nothing happened so he shook it hared and her eyes shot open. She looked at Sesshomaru breathing hard and new tears streaming down her face.

"Sesshomaru" she whispered and hugged him tightly.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked into her hair

"It was just a nightmare" Kagome said trying to reassure herself as well as him.

"What about?" Sesshomaru asked

"The night I lost everything" Kagome whispered

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sesshomaru asked and she nodded 'he deserves to know' Kagome thought.

_Kagome's dream_

_Kagome sensed a jewel and Inuyasha sensed Naraku so they rushed to the scene. Naraku was sitting in the courtyard of a castle. He looked up, his eyes glowing red._

"_I have been waiting" Naraku said in his deep voice_

"_Your life will end today Naraku" Inuyasha yelled and Naraku chuckled in a evil way_

"_No today the young woman you love will die" Naraku said and Kikyo stepped from the shadows being held by Kagura. _

"_Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled _

"_Let her go!" Inuyasha said running towards Naraku and attacking for it only to miss. _

_Sango threw her hiriakotsu at Naraku as well and missed but on the return it hit his left shoulder. Naraku Cursed and Jumped away as Miroku tried to attack with his staff. Naraku's poisonous bugs stopped Miroku from using the wind tunal. Naraku dogged again and Kagome shot an arrow at Kagura hitting her in the shoulder and she screamed as she was purified. Kikyo grabbed her bow and aimed at Naraku, Naraku dogged and attacked her killing her for the second time in her life. Inuyasha yelled as his demon was let loose and he attacked Naraku. Naraku dogged and thrust his hand into his heart, the couple would be with each other for eternity but this time nether went to hell. Sango attacked with her hiriakotsu and his Naraku again but only his leg and he attacked her and she was dead before her weapon returned to her. Kagome saw as Miroku was killed by Kanna and watched as her son's life was take from her. Kagome notched an arrow and filled it with all her power. "Hit the mark" she said as she let it fly. She hit him and he was purified, the half jewel he had fell to the dust. Kagome looked around, they were all gone, she had no one and it hurt. So she turned and walked away from her friend, her happiness and her hurt_

End dream

Kagome's tears flowed freely now after she explained the dream, her body shook with sobs as Sesshomaru held her close.

"Oh Kagome I'm sorry" Sesshomaru said as he held her. However Kagome didn't stop crying she never noticed but after explaining it to Sesshomaru she saw the reality of it all. 'I can't move on without them' Kagome thought as she continued to cry but comforted by Sesshomaru's arms around her. Sesshomaru simply held her till she fell to sleep but didn't wouldn't to let her go, so he moved her to his lap and wrapped his arms around her, and fell back to "sleep".

Kagome woke to find she was in some ones warm embrace. Kagome opened her eyes to see a sleeping Sesshomaru, she smiled and cupped his cheek only to have him sleep on and lean into her touch. Kagome smiled wider and gazed upon what she thought was his sleeping form. Kagome got off of him and decided to take her bath before he woke. What she didn't know was he was awake and listening to her as she hummed. Kagome removed her clothing and slipped into the hot spring. Sesshomaru didn't want to embarrass Kagome so he kept his eyes shut. Sesshomaru was content in just listening to her hum until she heard a small Squeak and a laud splash. He cracked one eye open and look at the spring. Kagome had tripped and fallen over in the water, her head popped out of the water and she shook her head of water. 'I thought only Dog demons did that' Sesshomaru thought. Kagome turned to see if Sesshomaru was awaked and he quickly closed his eye again.

"Wow when he sleeps he sleeps like a rock" Kagome whispered

"How do you know I am asleep?" Sesshomaru asked and heard her eep.

"I thought you were asleep" Kagome squeaked and Sesshomaru smiled lightly

"No" was all Sesshomaru said

Kagome shrugged and continued with her bath. She got out after a while and got dressed.

"You can open your eyes now" Kagome said as she walked over to him she was wearing a cat suite Sesshomaru gave her that was like Sango's but made of dragon scales to protect her. The cat suite had silver armor and was a beep purple and hugged her every curve like a second skin.

"You look great" Sesshomaru said and Kagome blushed

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome said in a small voice

"Ok so you'll happily bathe with me without a taint of red but you turn into a tomato from a compliment?" Sesshomaru teased and Kagome smiled.

"That was for Rin" Kagome explained

"If you say so" Sesshomaru teased again

"Ok can we go now" Kagome said very embarrassed

"Sure" Sesshomaru said and stood up.

"Hop on" Sesshomaru said as he crouched.

"Okay" Kagome said and without a second though got onto her his back. Sesshomaru laced his fingers together under her backside and wrapped his tail around her waist to stop her falling before starting to run with inhuman speed.

Kagome soon dozed off and Sesshomaru just continued to run when he remembered something about Kagome's dream. Sesshomaru stopped and Kagome jolted awake.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru started

"Yes Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked

"Did you not say that in your dream Naraku's Jewel fell to the dust?" Sesshomaru asked

"Hai" Kagome said still half asleep.

"Where did the final battle take place" Sesshomaru asked

"East lands" Kagome said sleepily

"Where?" Sesshomaru asked again

"Near the old god shrine" Kagome said as she drifted back to sleep and Sesshomaru sighed

'I don't need Subowashi on my back for entering his lands without permission but I have no choice' and with that Sesshomaru turned and raced towards the eastern lands.

What does everyone think so far?

Please R&R

Losa Love

Sesshomaru's WildFire


	12. Seeking Hope

_**The life of a mute**_

_**Chapter 12**_

Seeking Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Hey Guys if ya want to read a great story,i sugest you read my friends storys, xolovexinuyasha she has writen some wicked storys, i highly recomend them. ok ill shut up now.**

CelestialDragon219  
Ill try I really will

rokosho-13  
What do i need to clear up? tell me please, so i make sure that it is in the next chapter

sarah h  
Thanks Sarah I apresiate it

SpazMatick

Ill try andI cant tellyyou why sesshy will be the problem, it is not anger...OOPS SHOULDNT HAVE SAID THAR

shadowhawk00  
Thanks Shadow thank you so much

m2m231  
He he Thanks so MUCH

kagomes pup  
Pk so that was a riddle if ever i saw one, what do you mean?

Dark Emotionless Angel  
GROOVIE thanks for the explanation

xolovexinuyasha  
No prob girl i will always recomend you

Wretched-Cursed  
Ill try for next time

ancient-relic  
I am really sorry but thischapter is the last of the pre writen ones, and i storyed writing it a while ago, but i will try and get a new chapter up soon, it will be hard tho

Sesshomaru Kept running for the better part of the day but there was still a way to Subowashi's land and for that he was grateful. Kagome had been awake for the last 20 minutes but never voiced her discomfort or the fact she was cramping. Sesshomaru decided to stop for camp when he heard Kagome hiss lightly as she rubbed her thigh and he realized she must be cramping. Sesshomaru stopped and Kagome whipped her hand away from her leg so he didn't see her discomfort.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes" Kagome answered

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked knowing the answer

"I'm fine why do you ask?" Kagome said and Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at her, Butterflies released in her stomach.

"Because I can tell your cramping" Sesshomaru said and Kagome gulped

"Oh" Kagome said shortly

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sesshomaru asked and she down cast her eyes.

"I didn't want you to think I'm weak" Kagome said and Sesshomaru could smell her tears. Faster than light Sesshomaru dropped Kagome and span around and caught her before she had a chance to fall. Kagome was quite surprised that Sesshomaru was holding her like he had before but to his front. Kagome looked up at him and saw the love in his eyes so she downcast hers 'If you could only know how much I wish I could love you and let you love me' Kagome thought as more tears ran down her cheeks and Sesshomaru's heart twisted painfully 'My only wish is for your happiness Kagome, my only wish' Sesshomaru thought as he said

"Kagome to me you will never be weak" Kagome didn't look up but continued to sob

"How can you say that?" Kagome said miserably

"Because you never see the bad points of the people you love" Sesshomaru said and cupped her cheek with his hand using his tail to hold her up. He made her look at him and she closed her eyes 'she did that last time she was upset, does that mean she loved me then?' Sesshomaru thought

"Open your eyes my dear" Sesshomaru said lightly and she slowly opened her eyes as butterflies returned to her stomach. Kagome gulped as she looked into his eyes.

"But how can you love me?" Kagome asked as tears rolled freely over her pale skin. Sesshomaru kissed away all her tears and smiled at her as she smiled weakly at him.

"I can't help but love you" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear making her shiver. Sesshomaru smirked as he continued to walk.

They found a camp site and he reluctantly let go of Kagome. Kagome started a fire and Sesshomaru found some berries.

"Here Kagome" Sesshomaru said as her handed her all the berries he found

"What about you?" Kagome asked

"Its alright I'm not hungry" Sesshomaru said but in truth he was hungry but he knew Kagome needed the food more than he did.

"I know your hungry sess, I'm a Miko and can sense lies just as well as you" Kagome said and Sesshomaru smiled

"You need it more than me" Sesshomaru said as he sat down against a tree. Kagome smiled at him as she got up from beside the fire. Kagome walked over and sat beside him and waved a berry under his nose.

"At least have one" Kagome said and he looked at her

"I'm fine, now you eat" Sesshomaru said but before he could close his mouth after talking Kagome put a berry in it. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in surprise. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him Sesshomaru had an idea and his lips clamped over hers. Kagome opened her mouth to him as he licked her lips; Sesshomaru moved his tongue into her mouth pushing the berry that was still in his mouth into hers before pulling back.

"Now eat" Sesshomaru said and she rolled her eyes as she started to chew. After she swallowed she opened her mouth to show him she had eaten it only to have Sesshomaru put another one in her mouth.

Kagome ended up being fed all the berries by Sesshomaru but nether were complaining. After he gave her the last berry and she swallowed it he kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling a blanket over them both. Kagome snuggled into his chest and smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru" Kagome said

"Goodnight Kagome" Sesshomaru said

Sesshomaru was the one that woke first the next morning. Sesshomaru started to think about what was ahead of them. 'Subowashi is gonna be mad but he won't start a war, me and father are the more powerful demon lords father will always back me up, just like Inuyasha, I wonder how father is coping…I wonder how much of the jewel Naraku had, did Kanna die when he did or does she still walk the earth?' Sesshomaru was to busy musing to realize Kagome was awake and waving a hand infront of his face.

"Hello….Sesshomaru?" Kagome said but he didn't respond, Kagome got off his lap and he still didn't notice. Kagome crouched down infront of him and kissed his fore head, Sesshomaru's crescent moon started to glow because she had kissed his insignia. Sesshomaru ended his musing and looked at Kagome who was looking at his crescent with awe. Sesshomaru smiled 'my youkai has accepted her as my future mate' Sesshomaru watched as she reached out her hand and traced his mark. After a moment she moved her hand and the mark stopped glowing.

"Are you done?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome jumped, she hadn't noticed he was back.

"Oh you scared me…Why was your insignia glowing?" Kagome asked

"I don't know" Sesshomaru said. Kagome gave him an accusing look

"You will know soon" Sesshomaru said and kissed her forehead before getting up. Sesshomaru could have sworn he saw a slight outline of his insignia on her forehead before it disappeared. Kagome nodded and stood, she folded their blanket and put it in her pack. Sesshomaru smiled and crotched down and she climbed onto his back.

They traveled for the better half of the day before they entered Subowashi's land, Sesshomaru stopped just after they past the border. Kagome rubbed the sleep from her eyes as Sesshomaru put her down.

"What are we doing?" Kagome asked and looked around her

"Waiting for Subowashi to greet us into his lands" Sesshomaru said and sensed the lord of the East approaching quickly. Suddenly Subowashi was standing before them, his sudden appearance made Kagome jump.

"What are you two doing in my lands unannounced?" Subowashi said kindly (If that's possible)

"We seek the Old god shrine in your lands" Sesshomaru stated and Kagome finally caught on to his plan (Ok don't blame her she was half asleep at the time and still is)

"Very well western lord you may see the god shrine, but stay clear of my human villages" Subowashi stated firmly

"Of course Subowashi I have no intention of reeking havoc on your villages" Sesshomaru said and crouched down and Kagome got back on his back (hm confusing much!). They exchanged farewells and Subowashi was gone as fast as he came. Sesshomaru and Kagome headed north-east to the god shrine.

It took them almost an hour to get there. Kagome was nerves about when the jewel was completed she knew just what to say but she was afraid Sesshomaru would leave her, 'no he wouldn't do that, I know he wants to be my mate, I hope…' Kagome went through her wish to the Shikon no tama again in her head '_I wish that Sango Shippo Miroku Inuyasha Kohaku and Kikyo are returned to life and that Sesshomaru will always return to me and let Midoriko's sole rest in peace_'

But she was still afraid the jewel wouldn't answer such a big wish.

"Relax child, someone so pure hearted I will always grant your wishes" Came Midoriko's voice in her ear, Kagome relaxed 'Fait will be kind to me…' It won't

I am really sorry but thischapter is the last of the pre writen ones, and i storyed writing it a while ago, but i will try and get a new chapter up soon, it will be hard tho

Losa love

Dont hate me

CJ RINI


	13. Atop a Shrine

_**The life of a mute**_

**_Chapter 13_**

**_Atop a Shrine_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Kagome looked around as she slipped from Sesshomaru's back, it was dusty and creepy. The shrine that was big and gold was covered with filth and a wall was broken and some of the stone roof was crumbling, 'The faithful followers of Ageba' was imprinted in the wood of the high roof. _Sure were faithful, to let this place fall apart_ Kagome thought.

"Lets have a look around" Sesshomaru said taking her hand and started to walk towards the hole in the wall. The ceiling was high and the floor held pieces of it that had fallen over the years of lack of care. Kagome looked around, there seemed to be a lot of sticks around, really, really white sticks.

"There Bones" Sesshomaru whispered and Kagome gasped

"What?" Kagome squeaked, Sesshomaru squinted through the darkness,

"Ageba's followers let them rest where they lay" Sesshomaru said in a whisper and squeezed Kagome's hand

"Let's keep looking, where did the battle take place?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome sent out a silent prayer for those who died here before she faced Sesshomaru.

"I think it was on the south side but I can't remember" Kagome said and Sesshomaru saw hurt flash in her eyes. Sesshomaru nodded and gave her hand another reassuring squeeze before leading her towards the door.

Sesshomaru heard something break and fall from the roof, right toward Kagome. Sesshomaru quickly pulled her to him and out of the line of fire. Kagome landed with an oomph against Sesshomaru's chest and didn't move, she was shaking as the large stone hit the solid floor. Small chips became air born and Kagome clutched Sesshomaru's shirt for dear life. Sesshomaru looked up to see where the roof had fell from when he saw a shadow demon disappear into the hole and out to the darkening sky. Clouds and thunder rolled around outside and Kagome didn't let Sesshomaru go, not that he wanted to let her go either. Kagome was trembling like mad and Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to mention the Harotu he had seen exit the shrine, there could be million just waiting in the shadows to bring the place down on them. He lifted her bridal style and carried her from the dark Ageba shrine.

Sesshomaru took her around the south side before he put her on her feet, she was reluctant to leave his arms but after some convincing she let go and looked around.

"Where do we start?" Kagome asked looking around

"I don't know but lets make it quick" Sesshomaru looked up just as lighting lit the clouds. Something shined on the roof of the shrine and Sesshomaru squinted at it.

"I think I found the jewel" Sesshomaru said lightly letting go of Kagome to point.

"That's it!" Kagome squealed, Sesshomaru nodded

"Ok I'll get it, stay here" He said and jumped up and landed lightly on the roof, he walked toward the Jewel and suddenly heard a laugh.

"Silly demon, you thought it was so easy?" A voice said and the jewel disappeared and a Harotu took its place. Sesshomaru took a fighting stance, ready to fight for the jewel.

"Sesshomaru, I sense a demon!" Kagome called and then she screamed, "Sesshomaru! Help!" Sesshomaru span around and saw a demon had hold of _his Kagome!_ Sesshomaru moved to help her but the other Harotu jumped before him.

"She will be alright, as long as she gives the jewels readily" the Harotu said

"No there mine you cant have them" Kagome screamed at the demon holding her.

"Kagome give them the jewel, it's not worth your life!" Sesshomaru yelled

"No If I can't have them living I'll have them dieing!" Kagome cried, Sesshomaru's eyes widened, she was still willing to die to be with them, he wouldn't loose her, he love her. It was the last thing he heard before he saw red and lost all control.

Sorry this took so long to post, I really felt bad ya'll didn't have anything to read so here you go! Thanks Kimmi all your 'sarcasm' Was good insperation to keep writing

Love ya all

CJ RINI

Love ya all

CJ Rini


	14. Very Important

You guys are all great and I love you all, but it's high time I updated before you all kill me. But I have a problem, I didn't write many notes on what will happen next in the stories and I cant remember! I need help figuring out what I will be writing. So I need your help, any suggestions will be greatly appreciated.

So lets go thought the list:

Life as a mute

Happy/Sad ending?

What would you like to happen next?

Drama between pairs? yes/no

A question for once heart

(Currently winging it, lots of help needed)

Happy/Sad ending?

What would you like to happen next?

Drama between pairs? yes/no

Shikon High

Happy/Sad ending?

What would you like to happen next?

Drama between pairs? yes/no

A hundred Lives I've lived

Happy/Sad ending?

What would you like to happen next?

Drama between pairs? yes/no

Get his memory Back soon?

A War? Yes/no

If Only he would Learn

Happy/Sad ending?

What would you like to happen next?

Drama between pairs? yes/no


	15. The Darkness of the Mind

_**The life of a mute**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**The Darkness of the mind**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha _

_When Sesshomaru came to Kagome was lying by a stream, her wounds wrapped up and she slept peacefully, at least as peacefully as she normally did. Her brow was frowned slightly with fear but her body was relaxed and her hair fanned out behind her._

_Sesshomaru transformed back from his demon form where he had been laying and watching over Kagome. He looked around, seeing an elderly Human man by the stream getting some water. A fire lay not far away from Kagome and the man straightened when he heard Sesshomaru growling at him. _

_The elderly man smiled kindly at the demon, not being afraid of him at all. Sesshomaru noticed that this man was a Miko, it was obvious by his robes and by his calmness around the demon._

"_Very few Demons would fight another demon to protect a Human" Said the man in a calm tone as he put the water on the fire. "Even fewer demon lords would do this task" he continued and smiled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just nodded and got to his feet, he walked over to check on Kagome and once he was sure she was alright then he sat down beside her and watched her for a moment. He heard the old man hobble over and smiled at Sesshomaru noticing the gentle nature of the Demon towards the girl. _

_The old man handed Sesshomaru a bowl of soup to the demon and he took it. Sesshomaru looked at the drink and then took a sip, it tasted furan and unusual, but not unpleasantly so. He continued to sip at it as the old man walked back to the fire and stirred the soup again. He put some of his things together and got to his feet, his bag over his shoulder and he nodded to Sesshomaru as he turned and walked away, leaving a full pot of soup on the fire and plenty of wood for the night. Sesshomaru was surprised and called after the man although he was not far away and Sesshomaru hardly had to raise his voice._

"_Thank you Miko" he said and looked back down at Kagome, the Miko looked back at him and nodded his head once as he looked at the couple, and he had no doubt in his mind that this demon would take care of the girl from here. The Miko seemed to just disappear as he walked away. _

_Sesshomaru sat beside Kagome as night started to envelope the land around them, he didn't move from his spot beside her, watching her gently breaths as she laid there. He got up only twice to get some more soup, he enjoyed the taste but he kept the majority of the soup warm for when Kagome woke up._

_He waited all night and she had still not woken yet, it was almost like she was in a coma, and he didn't know how to wake her up. The frown stayed on her brow as she slept more, like she was fighting a battle in her head now._

_Sesshomaru didn't know how right he was._

_Kagome looked around the clearing, the old building standing before her, the demon to her right and then Sesshomaru to her left. She looked at the building, slowly looking at all the details and the charm of the darkness eh wished to hide in. _

_She looked to the demon to her right and looked at its venomous claws, they would be quick and painless and she would no longer have to suffer the life she held in her hands now._

_She then looked to Sesshomaru, he smiled at her and she smiled shyly back at him, he opened his arms and without a second thought she walked towards him, foolishly turning her back on the demon. It grabbed her around the waist and dug its claws painfully into her sides and she screamed in agony. _

_Suddenly she heard Sesshomaru talking to her._

"_Kagome…please wake up…" he said softly and tears streaked her face in fear and distress._

"_This isn't a dream Sesshomaru!" she yelled at him angrily._

"_Please…just wake up…" he whispered again and she cried harder _

"_I cant!" she yelled._

"_Kagome…please..."she heard again and suddenly she sat bolt upright on the ground. Startling Sesshomaru he dropped his third bowl of soup and looked at her with wide eyes. She was panting her crying and sweat covered her body. He looked at her, she must have heard him. She clutched her stomach in pain and groaned as she fell back onto the ground and tightly shut her eyes. Her head hurt and she had opened her wounds again, the small amounts of venom still in her body making her feel like she was melting._

_Sesshomaru was very happy to see her but he frowned, she was obviously distressed and she had reopened her wound with her sudden movements. He got up and got another bowl of soup and helped her sit up so she could eat something, knowing it would make her feel better. _

_Kagome tried to deny the food but Sesshomaru told her it was good for her and drank the soup. Once she had had two bowls, the second on her own request, he laid her back down and placed a blanket over her by the fire. She laid there for some time with her eyes closed, but she didn't sleep, and Sesshomaru knew it. _

"_What troubles you Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked in a soft voice as he watched her from the other side of the fire._

"_Just dreams" she said gently with her eyes still closed, she was too afraid to go to sleep, she wanted to stay awake forever instead of being alone in the darkness of her mind. _

_YAYYYY ME! I wrote a chapter, and it wasn't too shabby if I do say so, _

_Lol _

_Losa Luff! 3_

_CJRini_


	16. Update Story removal

Hey guys, this story will be removed until further notice, it is required to be rewritten, and I will do that soon, I will however be continuing my SessKag of A hundred lives I've lived, soon, please enjoy until these are resubmitted.

Love

SW


End file.
